doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: Judgement Day
Doctor Who: Judgement Day is the title of the six-part mini-series that features characters from several parts of the Whoniverse joining to battle possibly the largest threat to existence ever. The series tells the story of how a sentient 'foreign object' lands in their reality and begins to resurrect the dead. The resurrections are at first sporadic and small, merely being a small but still baffling anomoly. As time goes on, they seem to resurrect people who had connections to the Doctor. Things turn horrifically bad when those brought back corrupt and mutate into dangerously powerful homicidal monsters that all seem to be telepathically linked. Led by former companions and enemies long since passed, the army of the dead ignite a manhunt for the Doctor and the TARDIS, killing all in their path and adding them to their growing army. All the while, preparing for something soon to unfold. Something that may engulf all realities in death and darkness. The Doctor must find out what has caused this plague to arise and find a way to stop the dead from reaching the TARDIS. But how will the Doctor be able to do battle with those who he once cared so much for? And who are the Army of the Thirteen Waters? Plot Characters The Doctor and co. * The Doctor - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill * River Song - Alex Kingston Torchwood * Captain Jack Harkness - John Barrowman * Gwen Cooper - Eve Myles * Rhys Williams - Kai Owen Supporting characters * Martha Jones-Smith - Freema Agyeman * Mickey Smith - Noel Clarke * Kale Phoenix - Thomas Law * The Surgeon - Eddie Izzard The Army of the Thirteen Waters * Master Toledo '- * '''Madame Deltrix '- * '''Lord Polemistis - Richard E. Grant * Jessica - * Cyclops Nate - * Bartholemew Davis - Minor villains * Davros - Julian Bleach * Dalek Voices - Nicholas Briggs * Cybermen Voices - Nicholas Briggs * Cyber Leader - Paul Kasey * General Strod - Christopher Ryan * The Master - James McAvoy The Dead * Rassilon - Patrick Stewart * The Rani - Rhona Mitra * The Corsair - Alexander Siddig * Omega - Jason Isaacs * Borusa - John Hurt * The Monk - Peter Stormare * Lucy Saxon - Alexandra Moen * Dalek Sec - Eric Loren * Romana - Nora Jane Noone * Harriet Jones - Penelope Wilton * Captain Adelaide Brooke - Lindsay Duncan * Toshiko Sato - Naoko Mori * Owen Harper - Burn Gorman * Ianto Jones - Gareth David-Lloyd * Luke Rattigan - Ryan Sampson * The Entity - Tom Waits (voice) Episodes The Dead Full aritcle: Necro The Dead (also known as "Mornites", "Dead Heads" or "Necros") are the genetic coding and memories of the deceased creature replicated and reanimated into a temporarily immortal new body created for them by the Entity. They, at first, retain all memories and personalities of their former selves before death. However, over time, the bodies lose their immortality and actually die while keeping the creature in a state of consciousness and sentience. When the body becomes so decayed, the influence of the Entity takes over as it preserves what is left of the creature and corrupts it into another soldier for the Entity's purposes. The Dead then become obsessed with acheiving their goal and have a psychotic need to kill all living things that they see. The Entity's influence then passes onto the victims of the Dead and they are instantly part of the army once they have died. While fully aware of who they are (or were), the Dead are too weak against the Entity and are also so tortured by the pain of their decomposing bodies that they take out all their pain and rage on their targets. An odd feature of the Dead is that though they are animated dead bodies, they regenerate if damaged. Continuity * Takes place some time between The Big Bang and A Christmas Carol. Trivia * The premise of past allies and villains returning as greater threats is inspired by the conception of DC Comics' Black Lantern Corps. * This series will feature 'zombie Daleks' and the return of various Time Lords. See Also Category:Phoenix Category:Torchwood Category:Eleventh Doctor stories Category:Doctor Who stories